Tango
by XXXOurplacetoloveXXX
Summary: ¡MALDITA SEA! Pensé mientras golpeaba la mesa con mi puño bruscamente. ¿Quién en su jodido sano juicio se atrevería a bailar esa mierda? Es más ¿Quién siquiera se atrevería a bailar?/ PRIMER MES JUNTOOOSSS! One-shot de regalo. XD


**Hola a todos, aquí quien les habla es Matt77 **HI! Here MXM's Holic again! (LOL esta es la sección de español)** hoy les entregamos este nuevo fic o oneshort o ¿cómo es? Ay ya me confundí **One-shot cariño =D G**racias mini Mello un pequeño y dulce beso en tu hermosa mejilla ***como tomatito* DIOSES! Me sonrojé frente a los lectores! /**… El punto es que este día, para ambos es muy, muy MUYYYYY ESPECIAL!, pues hoy esta súper chica y este tonto, cumple un mes como novios **YAAAAAAAAAY! Los mejores días de mi vidaaaa, Y no le llames tonto a mi novio! (LOL X3)** para mí es lo más extraordinario y especial que me ha pasado en este ancho mundo… me siento bendecido con la sola presencia de esta chica en mi vida…** Realmente me siento demasiado feliz de haber compartido este tiempo contigo My Matty, eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en La vida y nunca dejaré de agradecértelo TE AMO.

**Advertencia:**** Nadita, aunque hay escenas algo calientitas, (me da algo de vergüenza .) **Que no te de pena mi amor! *Holic susurra para que no la escuchen*Aún nos queda hacer el lemon delotro fic!**Oye ¿Mini Mello has visto mis cigarrillos?** No los vi… ahora que lo pienso tampoco veo mi chocolate por ningún lado… *Mirada a lo KIRA* Nearrrr!

**Disclaimer:**** No es de nosotros es de… cha cha chan… Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Ohba (apuesto que cualquier maestro utilizaría esto nombres para obligarnos hacer caligrafia).** HA! Es cierto! D: no nos pertenecen!

**Esperamos que sea de su agrado y que nos dejen muchas reviews **YAY! REVIEWSSS,** pero sobre todas las cosas, deseo que sepan que yo Matt77, esta perdidamente enamorado y es de esta espectacular, increíble y perfecta chica…. Te amo mini mello con toda mi alma… te adoro, mi dulce princesa… gracias por el honor de hacerme tu novio, y por permitirme estar contigo este mes… **GRACIAS POR ESTE HERMOSO MES JUNTOS! Gracias por todos esos 'te amo', gracias por todas esas sonrisas que me diste, gracias por amarme cachorrito! TE AMOOOO!

**Tango**

- Esto es pura mierda.- dije completamente en desacuerdo con las 'buenas nuevas' que ella acababa de darme.  
- Pues que pena, es una orden.- respondió sonriendo sarcásticamente mientras yo me empeñaba en fruncir el ceño aún más de lo que ya lo hacía._ Maldita sea.  
_- Demonios, mamá...- me quejé escondiendo mi rostro entre mis manos en completa molestia intentando no explotar en ese momento.  
- Lo siento mucho Mihael. Deberías haberlo pensado mejor antes de comprar todo ese chocolate con MI tarjeta de crédito.- refutó ella sonriendo triunfante.  
- No puedes hablar en serio… ¿Tango? ¿De dónde demonios sacaste es idea tan absurda?- _¡MALDITA SEA!_ Pensé mientras golpeaba la mesa con mi puño bruscamente._ ¿Quién en su jodido sano juicio se atrevería a bailar esa mierda? Es más ¿Quién siquiera se atrevería a bailar?  
_- Hiciste que pague por algo que NO me agrada y que te ordené que dejaras, por ese motivo, ahora debo obligarte a hacer algo que te disguste.-  
- ¿Tú, obligarme?- solté una pequeña risa sarcástica mientras volteaba la vista y la dirigía a la ventana._ Como si en realidad pudiera hacerlo.  
_- Es eso, o darle a Near todo tu chocolate nuevo… tú decides.- _¿?  
_- No te atreverías.- sus palabras habían causado que yo me volteé hacia ella una vez más y le dirija una mirada hostil y cruel.  
- ¿Estás seguro?-_ MIERDA. Gah… qué diablos.  
_- Te desprecio.- le hice saber al escuchar la seguridad de la amenaza en su voz.  
- Pero sé que lo harás…- terminó por decir ella levantándose de la silla giratoria detrás del escritorio de su estudio._ Como la odio…  
_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
Cuando llegué a la dirección que me habían indicado, no pude creer que en realidad estaba allí parado esperando a que alguien me abriera la puerta del estudio de baile y toda esta porquería terminara de una maldita vez.  
Era la segunda vez que llamaba con el timbre, me estaba aburriendo de esperar y a punto de irme al demonio cuando unas bisagras resonaron irritantemente mientras la puerta se abría y me mostraba del otro lado del umbral de madera antigua, a una vieja quizá de la misma edad que un condenado fósil. La mujer esa era arrugada en extremo, flaca y de cabello canoso y mal recogido en un intento de cola de caballo, vestía un corto vestido negro que enseñaba sus piernas atrevidamente._ ¡QUE ASCO!_ Me grité a mi mismo dándome cuenta de que el cartel que denotaba 'Clases de tango particulares' no especificaba que una anciana pedófila sería mi profesora ni mucho menos (para mi enorme desgracia) mi pareja de baile._ Más mierda_ me dije rodando mis ojos con hastío e intentando escapar de la horrible imagen de la anciana frente a mí, que me sonreía con sus arrugados y mal pintados labios.  
- Tú debes ser Mihael.- pronunció acercando su mano hacia mi rostro.- Tu madre no me dijo que eras tan apuesto.- _Maldita sea, me tocó_.  
- Me llamo Mello.- aclaré con enfado y quitando su mano de mi mejilla derecha con disgusto, ella sólo sonrió una vez más y volteó haciéndome un ademán para que entrara en la casa.  
Pasé sin siquiera prestarle atención al interior del edificio, simplemente caminando como un autómata hasta llegar a un salón lleno de enormes espejos que nos permitían ver cada uno de nuestros pasos.  
- Puedes dejar tu bolso aquí.- sugirió la mujer señalando una silla en frente de uno de los gigantescos espejos.  
- Como sea…- respondí resoplando mientras me dirigía hacia allí y sin mucha ceremonia arrojaba mi bolso negro allí. En realidad no traía nada más que chocolate, así que no me preocupaba mucho.  
Me alejé de allí preparándome física y mentalmente para lo que sea que el fósil tenga planeado en hacer conmigo. Luego de unas cuantas sugerencias para facilitarme las cosas, comenzamos a bailar. Por supuesto que enseguida memoricé los pasos y sabía que me saldrían a la perfección, pero el sólo hecho de tener que poner mis manos sobre la vieja, me distraía horripilantemente._ EW!  
_- Vamos niño, debes sostenerme mejor.- rezongó ella pausando la antigua y aburrida música. _Qué asco..._ fue todo lo que pude pensar en ese momento mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto.  
Luego de unos minutos más, la mujer al parecer se cansó de mi nula fuerza de voluntad para seguir bailando y dijo- Esto no está funcionando...- _Diablos, ¿Cómo es que hizo para notarlo?_ pensé con sarcasmo.- Realmente no tenía planeado tener que recurrir a mi auxiliar.-_ ¿Auxiliar?_- Necesito que aguardes aquí por un momento.- avisó para abandonar el salón rápidamente. Con cautela, me acerqué hacia donde ella iba, sin necesidad de abrir la puerta y a juzgar por los sonidos, deduje que estaba preparándose para hacer una llamada telefónica-

**El teléfono sonó y como de costumbre me encontraba haciendo nada en esa enorme casa, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo jugando en mi consola. Mi incapacidad de socializar de forma decente, había conducido a mi temible madre a la decisión de que debería aprender a bailar y así conocer más chicas y chicos de mi edad.**__**Sí, ella es una de esas madres que debería escribir un libro, titulado '¿Cómo amaestra a su hijo?**_**' No sé porque demonios cree que así podrá volverme menos ermitaño. **_**En fin caminaba casi arrastrando mis pies hacia el teléfono y contesté.**

**-¿Si?- dije.  
**- Hola, ¿Mail?... necesito tu ayuda.-_ ¿Mail? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? __**Mi adorada abuela,**_** ¿Quién no podría quererla? Era una mujer demasiado dulce, pero la santa inquisición en lo referente al baile y al parecer su nuevo proyecto no estaba llenando sus expectativas y pensaba volverme hacer pasar por el trauma de bailar con una chica que me pise y casi me fracture el pie…**

**- Hola abuela.- dije con aburrimiento- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- agregué con sarcasmo.**

_-_ Sí, tengo un alumno nuevo y al parecer mis métodos no son los apropiados.- _Oh genial, otro vejestorio vendrá a tocarme..._

_- _**Abuela**, **realmente no quiero bailar con algún torpe, no estoy de humor y además aun mis pies sienten la tortura china que fue bailar con aquella señora mayor que no dejaba de tocarme. Es incomodo abuela.-** **respondí y eso que no quise mencionar que sus métodos no son tan malos.**

-No te preocupes... –

**- Abuela realmente no quiero, bailar con una momia de nuevo.- dije pero ella me interrumpió.**

- No, es joven, rubio, ojos azules, parece esloveno...-

**- ¿Esloveno?- Mi mente comenzó a dibujar algún hombre maduro con alguna tendencia particular- ¿No es raro?- me atreví a preguntar.**

- Estoy segura de que te agradará, aunque es algo desastroso para la coreografía.-_ Dios santo, ¿Qué demonios planean hacerme? Maldita... me llamó desastroso_ enarqué una ceja en desconcierto y algo de indignación y corrí hacia mi lugar cuando la vieja colgó luego de despedirse, con la intención de que no note que la estaba oyendo.

**- Está bien, pero me debes una abuela, tal vez si me prepararas esas galletas con chispas de chocolate…- dije pero escuché como carraspeaba su garganta y eso era la típica señal- Yo también te quiero abuela, voy para allá.- no quise ganarme un sermón y colgué.**

_**Genial ahora tendré que bailar con un pervertido, ¿Por qué la vida me desprecia?**_** pensé subiendo hacia mi habitación para tomar mis cosas y salir.**

- Bien Mihael... otro profesor vendrá a darme una mano contigo.- _Lo sé... y no me agrada la idea._

**La casa de mi abuela quedaba a unos diez minutos de la mía, pero realmente no tenía afán de ver a mi nuevo torturador. Eso en más de un aspecto apestaba, ya me había ganado varias burlas en la escuela por bailar 'tango', además mi cabello rojo y la frase célebre 'voy a casa de mi abuela', me hicieron ganar el título de caperucita roja. **_**Si esta es la idea que tiene mi madre sobre cómo debo socializar…**_** pensé mientras sentía una repentina oleada de nerviosismo, pues yo no conocía a nadie en ese pequeño lugar que encajara con la descripción. **_  
_Nos sentamos por unos momentos en las sillas sin dirigirnos palabra durante quince o veinte minutos, hasta que el timbre sonó chillonamente anunciando la llegada de mi próxima pesadilla._ Diablos ¿No podía tardase un poco más?_ me pregunté mientras la vieja me pedía que vaya a abrir la puerta.

_**Ya me imagino la escena**_**, pensé parado al frente de aquella puerta luego de accionar el timbre. **_**Seguramente es algún anciano pervertido, que le gusta tocar a niños pequeños, pero a la primera que trate de jugarme alguna, le encajo mi consola en su moribunda costilla.**__  
_Caminé hacia la entrada con perfecto hastío preguntándome cómo demonios se vería el tal profesor... _Eso es fácil, arrugado, mal vestido, con mal olor y antecedentes pedofílicos (¿Esa palabra existe siquiera?)..._ tomé la perilla de la puerta y la abrí revelando a un chico de cabellos rojizos, tez pálida y ojos increíblemente verdes... me bloqueé por un momento..._ Nah... no puede ser posible, simplemente no puede serlo._

**La puerta se abrió y yo estaba dispuesto a saltar y golpear a aquel anciano, pero cuando el trozo de madera terminó de abrirse, contemplé al ser más perfecto del mundo. Parpadeé varias veces, tratando de aclarar mi visión, pues un chico de cabellos rubios, tez blanca y ojos perfectamente azules, me abrió la puerta. Casi se me cae la mandíbula al suelo, de lo increíble que era. Mi cuerpo se tensó y se paralizó, **_**D**__**i algo inteligente Matt, di algo**_** ordenó mi bloqueado cerebro…**_  
_- Hola, soy Matt.- se presentó sonriendo radiantemente y ofreciéndome su mano para que la estrechara. Apenas podía moverme, pero también noté algo de nervios en su apretón de manos y cómo sus ojos se clavaban en mi inquisitivamente_ Claro... mi nombre. _**Lo veía de arriba abajo, **_**dime tu nombre, solo dilo**_** pensaba mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima.**_  
_- Yo Mello.- respondí secamente intentando esconder mi bloqueo. _**Bueno al menos no contesté 'yo Matt' otra vez, ahora solo debo asegurarme que este sea el chico al cual le daré clase, no sea que su padre o algún anciano de dudosa actitud sea el alumno nuevo**_**.**  
- ¿Eres el alumno nuevo?- _WOW, es un genio!  
_- Am... supongo.-_ Y también supongo que mi respuesta no fue la más inteligente de todas. _Él se quedó mirándome por un momento y de pronto comenzó a reír despacio, casi como una burla.** Su edad y su forma de ser, me indicaban que este chico estaría aquí a la fuerza, nadie en su sano juicio elige el tango como una actividad extracurricular, así que sonreí, estábamos en la misma posición. Lo observé con mayor detenimiento y vi que su ropa estaba impecable y sus zapatos limpios, eso solo me indicaban que su madre lo había obligado, pues un padre siempre escoge deportes.**  
- Tu madre te obligó a venir ¿No es así?- _¿Cómo diablos lo supo?_ Ese pensamiento no era uno sarcástico, en realidad no entendía muy bien cómo supo que mi madre me hizo venir aquí. Él pareció notar mi desconcierto.- La mía también lo hizo un día, no contó con que fuera tan bueno en esto.- aclaró poniendo una leve sonrisa sobre sus labios._ Tiene sentido..._ pensé encogiéndome de hombros sin poder evitar escanearlo con la mirada (sí, soy gay... demándenme)... Volviendo al pelirrojo, llevaba una camiseta de mangas cortas negra, con rayas horizontales grises, jeans negros y ajustados, y converse negras. Su cuerpo era increíble, delgado, pero se veía bastante firme, su piel parecía de porcelana, sus facciones delicadas pero varoniles, pestañas largas, ojos color esmeralda y cristalino, cabellos intensamente rojos, cortos, de aspecto suave, brillante y algo desordenado... Me quedé paralizado al ver sus labios, rosados, finos y curvados en una sensual sonrisa.

_**Es formal, debo dejar de ser un imbécil**_**, pensé cuando terminé de decir aquella frase, **_**es decir, **__**¿A qué clase de imbécil se le ocurre decir que es bueno bailando?… sólo a mí**__**.**__**Demonios ahora me mira de esa forma, como si tuviese tatuado en mi frente, SOY GAY,**_** pero en realidad no lo era, pues esa era la primera vez que me pasaba esto y más con un chico, es que él era toda…. **_**Sensualidad**_**… gritó mi cerebro mientras yo le decía que se callara, pues hasta ahora no se le habían ocurrido cosas inteligentes. Dirigí la mirada hacia este nuevo alumno y lo escaneé completamente, pantalones negros se ajustaban a sus piernas, una playera negra un poco más holgada, pero que dejaba ver su cuello blanco y perfecto. Parecía muy fuerte a pesar de tener una apariencia delicada, como una chica, su cuerpo era sencillamente perfecto, sus ojos azules profundos y expresivos, y ese cabello rubio, cortado de esa forma peculiar. Lo veía completamente idiotizado, hasta que mis ojos se posaron en sus labios, tan sexys, tan insinuantes, tan provocativos, que tuve que contenerme para no lanzármele encima…**

Debí haberme quedado viéndolo unos segundos, pero luego comencé a caminar hacia el salón_ Esperen, ¿Por qué me sigue? Él no debe ser el auxiliar... si mal no recuerdo, la vieja lo llamó Mail._ Llegamos al estudio donde nos esperaba la anciana y entramos allí juntos, la mujer al verlo se puso de pie de la silla y se acercó a él.  
- ¡Mail, hijo! ¡Me alegra que hayas venido!- _¿Hijo? ¿Mail? _**Sí, mi dulce abuela no podía estar más feliz de verme, parecía que el chico era bastante difícil de guiar. **_**Un momento ¿me llamo mail? bueno tal vez sea bueno recordarle mi apodo…**__  
_- Es Matt abuela... llámame Matt.-_ ¿Matt? ¿Qué diablos pasa? ¿Es su abuela? EW!_  
- Sí, sí... espera, hay algo extraño en ti... ¿Por qué no traes puestos tus googles? Nunca te los quitas.- Dijo la mujer observando al pelirrojo con una expresión llena de duda, como si eso fuera lo más inusual en el mundo._ ¿Googles?_ pensé preguntándome a qué se refería, a lo que un leve color rosa teñía las blancas mejillas del chico.

_**Maldición me descubrió**_**, era extraño pero siempre me colocaba mis googles, cuando mi abuela me pedía que fuese su auxiliar, ¿Por qué? Pues sencillamente, era suficientemente agobiante que algún extraño o extraña me tocara, para que también me viera directamente a los ojos, era asquerosamente incomodo, así que por regla general, cuando el 'alumno', abría la puerta yo me colocaba mis googles y obviaba a todo el mundo a mi alrededor, pero esta vez el alumno, era imposible de ignorar y hasta pase por alto colocarme mi vital protección de pervertidos y pervertidas… **_**B**__**ien es tu turno cerebro, responde algo inteligente,**_** pensé.**  
- Am... bien, tú dijiste que tenías un alumno nuevo, por cierto, ya nos presentamos.- fue su repuesta, ante la cual, la anciana sonrió extrañamente y le guiñó un ojo._ ¿Acaso él es..._

_**Muchas gracias abuela, puedes llamarlo sexy por mí también… Y tú cerebro, ¿No pudiste pensar en algo más inteligente?, en definitiva debo dejar los juegos de video están matando mis neuronas... No, soy adicto al aparatito…**_

- Deberíamos comenzar entonces.- Anunció ella.- Matt, él sabe sólo lo básico... tendrás que indicarle los pasos más complicados de ahora en adelante. Vendrá por un mes.- _Mi madre es una desgraciada..._ pensé rodando mis ojos. _**¿Un mes? Genial**_** sonreí por debajo, mientras sentía el peso de su mirada sobre mí.**  
- Está bien... comencemos.- Dijo él de pronto mientras yo me sentía como un completo idiota, observándolo por un buen tiempo. Al parecer lo había notado, me dirigió una sonrisa para después preguntarme para sacarme de mi transe.- ¿Comencemos?-_ Soy un idiota... __**Bien lo primero que debo hacer es mostrarle que soy un profesional, que esto puede ser tango, pero es un arte, así que debo esforzarme de alguna forma.**__  
_- C-claro...- balbuceé estúpidamente.  
- Bailaré con mi abuela primero. Necesito que prestes atención y mires mis piernas para que puedas imitarme luego.- _No será tan difícil..._ dije para mis adentros descendiendo con la mirada por sus largas piernas envueltas en ese oscuro y ajustado jean... mordí mis labios._**Creo que no debí pedirle que me observara**_**… **_**Calma Matt, solo sé profesional.**_  
- Está bien.- musité tomando asiento en una de las sillas y comenzando a observar.  
La música comenzó a resonar mientras Matt sostenía a su abuela _(?)_ de la cintura con la mano derecha, y con la otra tomaba su mano como se suponía que debía hacerlo yo momentos a atrás._**Bien primero posición básica, la tomo por la cintura con mi mano derecha, y con la otra tomo su mano, **__**es sencillo, **__**pero al parecer a él no le agrada mi abuela…**__  
_Sus movimientos eran correctos y sincronizados, elegantes, sutiles y... sensuales. No podía dejar de mirar sus piernas, sus brazos, cada paso, cada vuelta... lo observaba atentamente, asimilando sus acotaciones y asintiendo con cada una de ellas a lo que intentaba no comenzar a babear..._ Demonios._

**Para cada paso que daba, Mello me seguía y podía sentir de cierta forma que no sólo estaba memorizando los pasos, sino que estaba analizándome lentamente. No era para nada incomodo, a diferencia de muchos otros y otras que me habían visto, pues muy en el fondo yo quería hacer lo mismo, pero según lo que se estila en la clase de mi abuela, yo enseño, y luego al alumno le corresponde bailar con ella, así que quería asegurarme que el chico captara los pasos.**

- ¿Entendiste?- Quiso asegurarse de que haya prestado atención correctamente, en ese momento no pude evitar decir algo estúpido.  
- Me gustaría intentarlo.- _Maldita sea... bailaré con la vieja_._**Bien es el turno de mi abuela, **_**me dije alejándome de ella.**  
- Eso sería sensacional... pero yo estoy algo agotada... Matt, deberías tratar de hacer el rol femenino por un momento, de esa forma él aprenderá mejor los pasos... Lo siento, de verdad estoy algo exhausta.-_ OH BIEN!_ quise sonreír, pero lo contuve bastante bien, en cambio el pelirrojo se encontraba con un enorme y profundo sonrojo en su rostro._**¿Bailar con él? ¿Rol femenino? ABUELA!**_**, quise gritar, pues mi abuela tenía esa mala maña, siempre estaba dispuesta a buscarme pareja, sea cual sea… No pude evitar sonrojarme, parecía un condenado semáforo en señal de 'Alto', pero debía ocultar mi nerviosismo, sin contar que seguramente el rubio no quiera bailar conmigo, es decir, el es un chico y yo otro.**  
- Am... Como sea.- fue mi única respuesta, a lo que la vieja abría los ojos excesivamente, preguntándose quizá, por qué rayos había accedido a bailar. Pero en realidad me sentía confiado, sabía muy bien los pasos y estaba seguro que no haría el ridículo con Matt... no lo había hecho con la anciana por mi fobia a las arrugas... _otra vez, EW!  
_- Bien, empiecen entonces.- terminó por decir ella mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás y nos daba algo de espacio y tiempo para reacomodarnos.

**Extendí mi mano que de alguna maldita manera estaba temblando en exceso, **_**calma Matt. Sí, es sexy, perfecto, impresionante, y tú un estúpido, pero hey ¿Qué puede salir mal? ¿Qué lo pises? Bueno eso no debería pasar… Yo soy el profesor, demonios! ¿Qué me sucede?**_  
Al parecer el pelirrojo no estaba muy seguro de sus movimientos al principio, por lo cual tomé la iniciativa y me acerqué. Lo tomé por la cintura como debería haberlo hecho con la anciana y lo atraje hacia mí con un pequeño empujón, él puso su mano derecha en mi hombro y con la otra tomó la mía, sonreí con malicia al ver ese sonrojo en sus mejillas una vez más, y de un momento a otro, la música comenzó.

_**Demonios, demonios! Lo estoy tocando y él lo está haciendo y tengo el rol de chica, que alguien me ayude…**_**, pensé mientras sentía ese leve empujón atrayéndome su cuerpo. **_**Bien solo debo concentrarme en el baile, eso es, sólo bailar… **_**pensé cuando la música comenzó a sonar  
**_Un paso hacia atrás, otro a la derecha y dos hacia adelante... esto no es tan difícil con él, después de todo son sólo pasos básicos..._ pensé mientras la coreografía llegaba a mi mente de la nada y sincronizaba mis pasos perfectamente con los suyos.

**Los pasos salían de la forma más natural posible de él, **_**hey esto va bien, no he pisado a nadie y nadie me ha pisado, tiene mucho talento**_**, pensé tomando con más fuerza su mano, **_**pero lo mejor de todo es que me gusta bailar con él.**_  
- Creí que eras un desastre en esto.- dijo de pronto Matt. Otra sonrisa se formó en mis labios mientras me acercaba a su oído y le susurraba mi respuesta.  
- No cuando tengo un buen profesor...- _allí está otra vez ese sonrojo._ Me encantaba poder tener ese efecto en él, era tan fácil hacer que se avergüence.** Escuché cómo su voz lenta y seductora llegaba a mi oído, sin contar el tibio rose de su aliento con mi cuello, **_**¿Qué demonios está planeando?**_**, sentí como mi cuerpo se erizaba de nuevo y ese maldito sonrojo llegaba a mis mejillas.**  
Dirigí mi mirada a sus ojos, verdes y profundos mientras resistía la tentación de bajar un poco más mi mano, por lo que mi agarré perdió un poco de fuerza en su espalda.

**Vi como sus ojos se clavaban en los míos, **_**eres demasiado tentador**_**, quise cambiar de posición quise ser yo el chico, para poder rodear su cintura con mis brazos, pero por un breve momento, sentí como su mano bajaba más de lo debido, sonreí y noté que yo también tenía algún extraño efecto en él.**

Él en ese instante sonrió y quitando su mano de mi hombro por un momento, ubicó mi brazo con mayor firmeza a su alrededor.  
De un segundo a otro la canción comenzó a incrementar su velocidad y los pasos se hacían un poco más complicados._**Estos pasos son complicados veamos que tan bueno eres**_**, pensé moviéndome más rápido, mientras Mello seguía todos y cada uno de mis pasos. No pude dejar de notar que era en extremo flexible.**  
- Wow.- murmuró él mientras la música regresaba a su tempo normal.  
- ¿Qué?- cuestioné de inmediato.  
- Eres... muy flexible.- aclaró él, no pude evitar verle el otro sentido.  
- No me subestimes.- sugerí cerca de sus labios y entrecerrando un poco mis ojos, conectados con los suyos._**Parece que mal interpretó mi angelical comentario, eso era lo que yo deseaba**_**, pensé cuando note sus labios tan cerca y lejos de los míos, quise besarlo… pero me detuve, cuando recordé lo que seguía… **_**El maldito paso cruzado!**__  
_La música continuaba y hasta ese momento no me había equivocado ni una vez, hasta que recordé cómo sería el final del esquema... _bien, ahora debo girar, dar un paso cruzado y... dios, esta es la parte donde la anciana subía su pierna en mi cadera ¿Qué diablos se supone que debo hacer?_  
En el momento en que di la vuelta comencé a sentir nervios y cómo mi rostro se calentaba mientras Matt desviaba la mirada por un momento. _Am... ahora el cruce y..._ sentí de repente cómo él levantaba su pierna izquierda y la enroscaba en mi cintura, me maldije internamente en ese momento, ya que con mi mano derecha, que sostenía su espalda, presioné aún más su cuerpo contra el mío y sus ojos se clavaron en mí... _sus labios..._ acerqué aún más mi rostro al suyo y exhalé cerca de su boca, que casi rosaba la mía.

_**Bien sólo tengo que tener valor y hacerlo**_**, levanté mi pierna izquierda y rodeé su cintura, **_**solo es un pequeño paso**_**, pensé cuando sentí que su mano derecha hacia que mi cuerpo se presionara mas con el suyo. **_**MALDITA TENTACION!,**_** me grité mientras la sangre hervía en mis venas, no podía negarme, de hecho no quería, pues era demasiado sensual, demasiado deseable, no pude evitar clavar mis ojos en él y desear tenerlo más cerca de lo permitido… Mi pierna lentamente bajó, no por que quisiera, si no porque sentía mi cuerpo como una gelatina…No podía dejar de verlo y no podía dejar de sentir esto en mi cuerpo… **Él bajó su pierna lentamente, torturándome con la fricción que generaba el movimiento, no dejaba de presionarlo...  
- Am... ¿Chicos?- No estuve muy seguro de cuánto tiempo nos habíamos quedado quietos, mirándonos a los ojos, hasta que esa mujer nos habló. Nos separamos lentamente mientras yo intentaba regresar a la realidad.- Se elevaron un poco, como veo...- agregó ella.

_**¿Elevarnos? Ok gracias otra vez!**_** Lentamente me alejé del nuevo alumno y comencé a recoger mis cosas, pues la clase ya había terminado, aunque no quería alejarme de él.**  
La clase ya había terminado, pero sinceramente no quería irme de allí... _no después de conocer a mi nuevo instructor._ Pensé sonriendo maliciosamente una vez más.  
- Bien, espero verte mañana Mihael.- dijo la anciana mientras se ponía de pie con ligereza.  
- Llámeme Mello.- escupí mientras me alejaba hacia la puerta del salón.  
- Deberías acompañarlo Matt, yo me quedaré aquí por un momento más.- _Que bien.__**¿Acompañarlo?**_** Me giré automáticamente y vi una sonrisa pícara en el rostro de aquel muchacho, **_**estoy jugando con fuego y uno muy peligroso**_**. Tomé mis cosas y aceleré mi paso para seguirlo.**_  
_Pude oír sus pasos a mis espaldas y luego cómo cerraba la puerta tras él mientras cruzábamos el pasillo.** Caminábamos por el pasillo en silencio y pensé que tal vez sería bueno romper el hielo de alguna forma, **_**por favor cerebro no me falles esta vez…**__  
_- Nada mal para una primera clase.- pronunció Matt en son de burla, lo cual logró que volteé hacia él y lo empujé contra la pared bruscamente, presionándonos juntos.

_**¿Eso fue lo más inteligente que pudiste pensar?,**_** grité internamente en reproche, pero no había salido de mis pensamientos, cuando unas fuertes manos me empujaron hacia la pared, estampándome contra ella, para luego sentir un tibio y perfecto cuerpo presionándose con fuerza sobre el mío… **_**Mello**__._  
- Bien.- dije mientras cerraba la distancia entre nosotros, tomaba su labio inferior entre mis dientes sonriendo y sentía cómo su corazón latía agitadamente a lo que mi mano bajaba por su cintura y mis dedos levantaban ligeramente su camiseta para encontrarse con su suave piel. Estaba paralizado. **Sentí sus perfectos dientes morder mi labio inferior, mi corazón latía a una velocidad peligrosa, cuando su mano comenzó a bajar por mi cintura y sus hábiles dedos levantar mi camiseta, para luego sentirlos contra mi piel. Era primero en todo y para todo, no sabía ni si quiera como reaccionar, solo sentía que mi piel se volvía de gallina y que todo me estaba estimulando demás.**  
Me alejé de él lentamente e inclinando un poco mi cabeza me acerqué a su oído- Nos veremos en la próxima clase entonces.- susurré aireadamente para luego alejarme y atravesar la puerta rápidamente._ Esperaré con ansias..._

**Me quede allí estampado en la pared, mientras escuchaba su sexy voz. Me veía patético completamente escurrido en esa pared, cuando por fin reaccioné**_**, la próxima clase es mañana**_**, me enderecé y antes que pudiera desaparecer por la puerta dije lo más estúpido del mundo.**

**- Claro, aquí estaré.- golpeé mi frente casi dejando la marca de la mano en ella, **_**soy un idiota.**_


End file.
